Criminal
by GoddessOfTheVampires
Summary: Her mother is a Sjörå, her father Asgardian. Erika's parents were banished from Asgard shortly after she was born and she knows nothing of her true heritage. But that all changes when she meets the God of Mischief in Stuttgart he wants her powers and she wants answers, its a mutually beneficial arrangement, untill wants change and the Avengers step in.


Loki smirked wickedly to himself as he walked into the art gallery; he'd travelled all the way to Stuttgart for one very special ingredient, iridium but to get it he needed to get past the quite impressive security system, which required the retinal imprint of one lowly mortal. He glanced around the crowd of mortals all dressed in their finery, he almost laughed no one gave him a second glance with his regal stature he fit right in. As he walked gracefully down the grand staircase he noticed the room descend into a quite hush, a man stepped before them all on a slightly risen platform where the orchestra sat behind him "We have a special treat for you all tonight…Miss Erika Northman shall be performing for us" as he stepped down the room erupted in applause "Hmm I wonder who this mortal is to command such reaction" he pondered. As soon as she stepped onto the stage Loki felt as if he had been electrified, her pale jade eyes met his and his body seemed to shiver, he gazed over the rest of her, her pale red hair was half up and messily piled on her head the rest hanging down to her waist, her mesmerising eyes were framed by thick black lashes, her lips were parted slightly, they were beautifully plump and painted a pale peach colour, her skin looked like the finest porcelain so milky smooth. Her curvy body was clad in an ivory corset with black accents a full ruffled skirt came out from under it; it was reminiscent of 18th century clothing. To say the least this woman was seduction on two legs and he knew immediately that she wasn't human, the second she began to sing he knew what she was "This is an intriguing development" his smirk grew wider.

[IMG] albums/gg482/siren31/boudoir_by_ophelias_ [/IMG](Just copy the bit inside [IMG])(This is Erika)

Erika tried to stifle the gasp that threatened to spill from her parted lips as she gazed into those searing blue eyes, she felt like he was looking into her very soul but she could not look away, he was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, his midnight black hair was slicked back and flicked up at the ends it accentuated his flawless skin the colour of moonlight, his high cheek bones and straight patrician nose made him look like royalty, his lips were curved in an almost cruel smirk but it just seemed to make him more attractive to her. The expensive looking coal black suit with his emerald scarf made him fit in with the others but still he seemed so far above them that they had no idea in whose presence they were. The more of him she took in the more her body seemed to feel like every nerve ending was being electrified but it felt delicious to her usually numb body "Who is he to make me feel like this from just a look?" snapping out of her thoughts she realised the rest of the guest were looking at her expectantly and she began to sing.

Here am I  
yet another goodbye!  
He says Adios, says Adios,  
and do you know why  
she won't break down and cry?  
- she says Adios, says Adios, Goodbye.  
One by one my leaves fall.  
One by one my tales are told.

It's no lie  
she is yearning to fly.  
She says Adios, says Adios,  
and now you know why  
it's a reason to sigh  
- she says Adios, says Adios, Goodbye.  
One by one my leaves fall.  
One by one my tales are told.

My, oh my!  
she was aiming too high.  
He says Adios, says Adios,  
and now you know why  
there's no moon in her sky  
- he says Adios, says Adios, Goodbye.  
- he says Adios, says Adios, Goodbyes

No Goodbyes  
Love brightens their eyes.  
Don't say Adios, say Adios,  
and do you know why  
there's a love that won't die?  
- don't say Adios, say Adios, Goodbye.  
- don't say Adios, say Adios, Goodbye.  
- don't say Adios, say Adios, Goodbye

As he words flowed out he could feel the air crackle with power but the woman seemed completely oblivious to it, his ears strained as if trying to listen to some almost unheard command, it was there just below the surface the power to control those of weaker minds his smirk grew so wide it filled his face "So I was right about you Sjörå". She finished the song and he soundlessly pushed through the crowd his eyes never leaving hers, she looked so very stunned by his attention and blushed when he offered his hand to her "Would you perhaps like to take a break and dance with me?" she glanced back at the orchestra who smiled at her and began to play another song for them to dance to, as she placed her hand is his he felt another jolt of electricity shoot through him and from the almost violent shudder of her body he imagined she had felt it to.

Pulling her to the middle of the dance floor he spun her with such expert grace a giggle almost erupted from her, it was invigorating to find someone with grace like her own. She gazed up into his eyes as his hand came to rest on her waist they danced together in perfect unison as if they had been partners for years, spinning and twirling the others around them seemed to stop to watch them creating a circle of space around them. "You are different from them" he spoke in only a whisper but she felt the weight of his words like a ton of bricks, opening her mouth to argue he spoke again "Better" his sinfully smooth voice held such contempt for those around them she felt compelled not to argue with him. She merely stared at him a confused look in her eyes "Surely you can feel it…you are not like these mortals" "Such a strange term you use for them" she replied he merely smiled "I have much to teach you little one" she suddenly she pulled away from him "What makes you think I believe you when you say I am different…and how do you mean different?" sighing he pulled her back to him "When you sing…can you not feel the minds of those around you just waiting for that little push to control them" she gasped "You…you mean you feel that too?" she was shaking slightly in his arms now "No that is a gift unique to your kind but we come from the same place" "Asgard" the word seemed to slip out of her mouth before she even realised it and its utterance confused her. He smiled again "Yes" he whispered pushing a lock of hair behind her ear "I will tell you everything if you wish but not here and I can show you many things…things you never imagined were possible". "I'm still not sure I believe you what if you're just some nut job with a god complex" she said dryly causing him to chuckle wickedly "I will show you proof just give me a few more moments of your company" she sighed and leaned closer to him "Fine".

As he danced with her he spotted the man he needed, looking down at the very confused girl in his grasp he began to step away and he saw panic race through her jade orbs, her hand gripped his tightly "Who are you and when will I see you again…I need to know" she whispered looking desperate "I am Loki God of Mischief and I will find you again soon Erika" the way he spoke her name caused her to shiver once again and he felt his smirk grow impossibly wider. With that he let go of her hand his staff appearing in an instant as he moved through the crow his eyes intent on his target. Grabbing the man by his throat Loki easily swung him onto the stone carving in front of him which worked rather well as a table to hold the man as he grabbed the silver device out of his pocket, pressing the switch at the end it began to spin round with a low whirring sound the man tried to thrash about as he moved it closer to his face, the screams around them became deafening as he thrust it into the man's eye, he began screaming and struggling as it made contact but Loki easily held him in place until he got what he needed and he allowed the man to slump to the floor in a lifeless heap. Stepping over him without a second glance he made his way towards the doors, people fleeing around him as he exited the building onto the street his armour began to appear on him as if materialising from nothing, he heard the gasp from behind him but paid it no mind until her beautiful voice cut through the screams ringing in the night "Loki?!" he turned to look over his shoulder at her and winked "I said I would prove it to you…just watch" he strode towards the fleeing masses as they ran across the road, sirens blared around him as a police car came hurtling towards him he merely flicked his staff in its direction causing a bright burst of blue light to send the car flipping through the air and then crashing to a halt on the asphalt. He continued to pursue the fleeing masses his body appearing instantly every time they tried to run in a different direction commanding them to kneel before him until eventually they stopped running and stared upon him in terror, he stared at them all "I said KNEEL!" he commanded slamming the staff into the ground causing it to glow menacingly in the hands of each of his clones, slowly they began to bow before him, he sighed happily and smiled raising his arms as he began to walk among them "Is not this simpler…is this not your natural state" he began lowering his staff out towards them "It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation the bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, your identity you were made to be ruled in the end you will always kneel" he grinned manically. As he began to slow his pace an old man began to climb to his feet he held his head up in defiance as Loki glared at him "Not to men like you" his accent was thick and Loki suspected he was indeed a war veteran he sighed shrugging "There are no men like me" "There are always men like you" raising his staff he tilted his head to gaze upon the man more closely "Look to your elders people …let him be an example" he readied his weapon the blue light growing again the old man gasped but did not move.

Erika caught the movement out of the corner of her eye a blur of red and blue "LOKI!" she shouted as the blur jumped in front of the old man using his shield to deflect the energy knocking Loki to the ground with a grunt, she raced through the crowd to him reaching him just as he was raising, he held out a hand to keep her away the action not going unnoticed by the walking America poster before them. He began to walk towards them "You know last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else we ended up disagreeing" his vice was calm and commanding as people began to rise is his wake, "The solider" Loki sneered as he drew up to his full height "A man out of time" "I'm not the one who's out of time" he stated as a black jet appeared beside him its guns dropping from the hull aiming at him "Loki drop the weapon and stand down" came a female voice. Erika just gazed at the jet her heart hammering in her chest "They're going to kill him" she whispered, Loki merely fired his staff at the machine causing it to jerk to the side as the solider flung his shield at Loki, it bounced off his armour as he flew towards Loki, he grabbed his shield again and began a vicious slugging match with Loki his shield making contact with his staff until Loki swung it and hit flesh knocking the solider to the ground several feet away. He quickly got to his knees as his face flashed with anger he flung his shield but Loki knocked it to the side out of his reach, he flew at Loki swinging his fists, Loki countered with his staff they were ducking and diving about each other until Loki swung around catching the soldier off guard and hitting him in the back with his staff knocking him to the floor once again, strolling over Loki placed his staff on the back of his head stopping him from standing "Kneel!" he said slightly breathlessly, the staff was quickly knocked away "Not today" the fighting started again and Erika could scarcely keep up with their rapid movements. When a loud blast of ACDC music began to fill the square she gazed towards Loki and he appeared beside her after seeing the thing that was rocketing through the sky towards them "You must leave this place Erika it is no longer safe" she grabbed his arm "What am I supposed to do I cannot leave you to be killed by these people" he laughed at her concern "You think so little of me that I would allow them to kill me" he pushed her away as the smoking thing grew steadily closer "I will find you…now go" as she turned to leave she felt the blast that hit him almost knock her to her knees but she didn't dare look back for fear of what she would see.

Loki lay prone on the ground for a moment trying to suppress his smirk, sitting up he noticed the small arsenal worth of weapons trained on him from the man in the Iron suit "Make your move reindeer games" he sneered at Loki, he raised his hand up in surrender as his armour melted from his form leaving him in his usual Asgardian leathers "Good move" the solider had appeared beside him seemingly out of breath "Mr Stark" he greeted "Captain" was his only reply.

Erika stood panting as tears streamed from her eyes she could see from here that Loki had been captured and her heart ached "How am I supposed to find out now" he had been the only one willing to tell her anything, her parents had always dismissed her claims of anything different about herself, she felt the anger coiling deep in the pit of her stomach and she couldn't contain the scream that ripped from her throat, the ground around her began to shake with her anger and she quickly calmed herself knowing she could not control it. She sank to the ground her hands shaking in front of her "What am I" she whispered to the night "Special" came the answer in her mind, it wasn't like it had been spoken in her ear more like a soft caress across her to calm her raging emotions and she knew the voice "Loki?" she muttered he merely laughed and the caress receded from her mind.


End file.
